No More
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Roderich is a little boy who doesn't have friends. Gilbert becomes his only to bring to light what really goes on in the Little Master's household. Mentions of abuse. Written with magicormuggle.


A boy with shocking white hair was outside playing tag with a little girl. "Can't catch me! KesKesKes." Roderich watched with wide eyes.

"Roderich get back to work!" His teacher snapped.

"Sorry." Roderich muttered softly as he began playing the violin again.

The two children outside stopped playing as the albino looks to the big house. "Who lives there?" He asked.

The girl pushed him over, "You're it!" She screamed before shrugging, "I dunno."

Roderich continues practicing until his fingers start bleeding from plucking the strings. "Enough. Go clean up." The teacher ordered. Roderich nodded and leaves the music room.

The two stand there looking at the house. "Lets go!" The boy said as he ran.

The girl followed, "Gilbert, wait!" The house was farther away than expected.

Roderich sat outside on the porch sadly, clumsily wrapping his fingers as he hums a soft melancholy melody.

Gilbert and the girl finally made it to the house, out of breath and laughing. Lizzy spotted Roderich first, "HI!" she waved to him and Gilbert did the same. Roderich blinked at them before waving shyly.

Gilbert neared the porch, "Do you want to play with us?" he asked.

"Please." The girl added Roderich looked up at the window where he was sure his teacher was sure to look out before looking at Gilbert and nodding.

"Awesome." Gilbert said before he and the girl grabbed Roderich by the hands to take him to the yard to play. Roderich flushed as Gilbert's warm hand enveloped his as he ran along with him. Gilbert touched Roderich's shoulder, "Now you're it." He said and took a step back from him. "You have played tag, right?" Roderich shook his head, confusion swimming in his violet eyes. Gilbert sighed, "You gotta run after me and Lizzy to get one of us and make us it." He explained. Roderich nodded before tackling Gilbert. He looked to him for praise, silently hoping he did it right. Falling to the ground, Gilbert nodded to him, "Jah, like that." Roderich gave a shy smile.

"Now get off. You don't have to tackle people, you just got to touch them." Lizzy explained. Roderich looked down in shame as he got off Gilbert, frustrated how quickly he'd already messed up. Liz laughed, "it's okay. Now Gil is it, and we have to run so he doesn't catch us." Roderich nodded before practically disappearing. Lizzy looked shocked at how fast he could run. She started to run as well as Gilbert got up. Roderich hid in some bushes as he watched Gilbert, barely breathing.

Gilbert tagged Lizzy, "HA! You're it!" he said and Lizzy punched him in the arm. "NO tag backs!" Roderich giggled quietly at the albino then stifled it quickly. Gilbert huffed as he looked for Roderich, "Hey, where are you, kid?" he called out. Roderich didn't move or breath as he watched the albino from his hiding spot in the bushes. "Great, Liz, you scared him away." The albino huffed.

Lizzy shook her head, "You did it."

Roderich gave a panicked look before tackling Gilbert, "I'm here, I'm not lost. I didn't leave." Gilbert screamed as he was tackled again, making Lizzy laugh.

"Okay, found him. He's really good at hide and seek, Liz." Gilbert smirked and Roderich giggled softly. Gilbert smiled at him, "What's your name anyways?" he asked.

"Roderich." He whispered.

"That's an awesome name." Both Liz and Gil said. Roderich beamed brightly and hugged Gilbert shyly.

"I'm Gilbert and that's Liz over there. He's awesome." Gil said and Lizzy waved. Roderich waved back before looking at Gilbert again. Gilbert smiled and pushed Roderich off so he could stand up. Roderich blinked at him in confusion. Gilbert blushed, "You don't got to hug so long." He muttered.

Lizzy looked up and gasped, noticing how late it was, "I got to go." She turned and waved to them. Roderich smiled at her before waving then turned back to Gilbert with an odd expression on his face.

"Was?" Gilbert inquired but Roderich shook his head. Gilbert shrugged, "Okay." He said. "So… are you a country too?"

Roderich nodded, "Austria."

"Awesome, I'm Prussia." Gilbert grinned and Roderich smiled. Gilbert smiled back and sat down in the grass, "So, what do you do in that big house?"

Roderich paused, "I practice…" he mumbled.

"What do you practice?"

"Music," his voice softened.

"Do you sing?" Gilbert asked. "Or do you play music on drums or something?"

"I sing. I'm not allowed to play drums. My instructor says they're the gateway to terrible music."

"Terrible music?!" Gilbert asked. "That stupid stuff that's played on those girly instruments is what's terrible."

Roderich winced and looked down at his feet. "Oh." He whispered and didn't look up.

Gilbert looked at Roderich and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that if you play that girly stuff," he sighed. "Maybe someday we can play together and I'll show you that drums don't make terrible music." He smiled.

Roderich looked up at him with a bright smile and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! I would love that!"

Gilbert looked back to where he lived and saw the silhouette of his leader, "Look, Roderich, I've got to go, but tomorrow can we play together?" he asked with a big smile, "You are pretty awesome. Keskes."

Roderich smiled and nodded eagerly before kissing Gilbert's cheek. "Good-bye!" He rushed off into his house, wiggling with excitement to tell someone what happened. Gilbert stood there a little dumbfounded and confused. He placed his hand over his cheek as he turned around and began his run home, excited to tell his leader about the awesome friend he had made today.

Roderich raced inside to tell someone about Gilbert and Liz. Anyone would do. Even – "Master Eldenstein!" He turned to look at his furious teacher. Okay. Maybe not just anyone. "Where were you?! You were supposed to practice all afternoon. I give you a five minute break to tend to your fingers and you repay me by sneaking off the whole day!"

"Sorry, Master." Roderich hung his head as he whispered.

"Apologizing is not good enough. You need to be punished."

Roderich looked up at him with fearful violet eyes. "No, Master, bitte. No punishments!"

"Yes punishments. Now kneel." The teacher ordered. Roderich shakily did as he was told. His teacher approached him slowly, taunting him with his fate. "Pull them down." The teacher gestured to his own pants. Roderich did as he was told silently even though his whole body screamed at him to run. "Now suck." And so Roderich did.

Making his way home, Gilbert looked to his leader, "Sir, I made a new friend," he said excitedly as he stood there, hoping for a 'good job' of some kind.

"Oh? And who was that?" the man said with a grin as he ruffled the albino's hair.

"The little boy down the hill. He's like me! He is the country of Austria!" Gilbert was jumping up and down now, knowing that his leader was happy.

"Good job, Gilbert," his leader said. "I will let you stay out a little later if you want to keep playing with your friend."

"Really? Awesome!" he said as he took back off down the hill, yelling behind him, "Thank you!" as he made his way quickly to the other boy's house. Running up to the house, Gilbert didn't see Roderich anywhere outside. "Hm . . ." he walked up to the door and gave it a knock and waited for someone to answer it.

Roderich's teacher gave a grunt of annoyance and pushed the Austrian away before pulling up his pants and walking to answer the door. Roderich inched away towards the back door before running outside. He would find Gilbert. Gilbert would help him. Gilbert stood at the door, he would be good, he understood that he needed to have patience, which was one thing his leader was trying to teach him now. Roderich raced to the side of the house and past the front door, not even acknowledging the figure at the doorway even though the figure saw him. Gilbert turned, seeing something run past him, "Roderich?" he asked and sprinted after him, not caring if someone answered the door now. "Hey! Stop!" he called out.

Roderich turned when he heard Gilbert's voice and screeched to a halt. "G-Gilbert?" He choked out, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Gilbert stopped in front of Roderich, "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the other cry. "Roderich, don't cry." He was worried about the other.

"I-I-I can't-!" Roderich sobbed and clutched the albino tightly. Fear clung to him as tight as he clutched Gilbert. The fear of his teacher coming after him. The fear of his teacher punishing him again-

"Come on, Roderich…" he said and pulled the violet eyed nation away from his home and to his own. "You can stay with me for a few days. Its okay." He smiled again at the Austrian, still very worried about him. Roderich gave a shaky nod, comforted by the albino. He knew if anyone could protect him, it would be Gilbert. He held Gilbert's hand tightly, his body shaking from fear and the cold. He was only wearing a thin violet cotton shirt and some pants that weren't exactly the thickest material. He burrowed closer to Gilbert's warmth, hoping no one was following.

The two of them made it back to Gilbert's house and the albino's leader seemed very concerned about the other nation. "Gilbert?" he asked.

"I didn't know what else to do! He was crying!" Gilbert explained. "I couldn't just leave him there!"

"I'm not mad." The male laughed as he neared Roderich with a smile, "You have made my little Prussian very happy." He told the other and ruffled his hair. Roderich winced at the touch but when he decided it wasn't threatening, leaned into it. He craved any touch that wasn't… wrong.

"So its okay?" Gilbert asked.

His leader nodded his head, "Go play in your room, Gilbert." He smiled softly to the two of them and Gilbert dragged Roderich off to his room.

"Come on, we are going to have so much fun! You won't cry anymore. Promise!" Gilbert smiled and Roderich smiled back, sniffling as he wiping his tears away before following the Prussian boy.

A few hours later, a banging on the door sounded. The Prussian leader was sitting in front of the fireplace. He had just checked on the boys a while ago, and both of them still playing with the toy soldiers of Gilbert's. Standing up, the man walked to the door and opened it, "Yes?" he said calmly, ready to reach for his blade near the door at any moment.

"Where is he?" The teacher hissed. "I know your boy corrupted him."

"I'm sorry?" he asked with a laugh. "Gilbert doesn't corrupt anyone. He's too young to do that." He laughed a little more. "And are you talking about the little boy with the violet eyes?" he asked in a calm voice.

"And if I am?"

Grabbing the sword near the door, the leader pointed it to the other's crotch with a dark look in his eyes now. "If that little boy ever enters my home again with tears in his eyes and the smell of cock on his breath, I won't hesitate to take this off." He motioned to the others vital regions. "Do you understand me?" he said.

The teacher's eyes widened in fear as he swallowed thickly, "Y-yes," he stammered. "He can stay here then for all I care!" He hissed. "I'll even send you all his useless trash. Have fun teaching a stupid creature that will never amount to anything of greatness. Austria is a weak, foolish country that will die."

"You will die before that country ever does. Now leave before I send my dogs after you." He said.

"Is that true?" Gilbert asked, tears in his eyes as he stood in the doorway to the living room.

"Not now, Gilbert." He spoke in a much harsher tone as he still looked at the teacher with hate in his eyes.

The young nation looked at both men. "He isn't going to die, is he?" he looked to his leader with pleading eyes.

"Not if I can help it." He muttered. The teacher gave a snort before leaving and slamming the door.

Roderich peeked around the corner again as his lip trembled. "Is he gone?" He asked in a barely audible whisper, his violet eyes filled with tears again.

Gilbert looked at Roderich and nodded, "Yeah, he's gone now." He said, walking back over to him as he tried to stop the other from crying.

Gilbert's leader sat in front of the door and sighed, "What am I going to do?" he asked with a sigh. He couldn't raise two nations like this. Roderich had to have his own home; he had to just find the right person to raise him.

Roderich timidly walked up to the Prussian leader. "S-sir?" He whispered.

"What is it?" he asked in a soft voice with a smile as he looked at the country of Austria, knowing there would be great things from that country in good time. There was no way he would let him die before his time.

"Y-you don't have to help me if it'll get you punished too. I don't want you to be punished like me." Roderich whispered.

"No one is getting punished." He said and ruffled Roderich's hair again. "Everything will be fine, Roderich. I just need to find you a good leader that will make you great."

"Hes going to be more then great, hes going to be awesome!" Gilbert interrupted.

"Jah, you will be awesome."

Roderich beamed before hugging the leader. "Danke."

The male blushed and hugged him back, "Alright, you two, time for bed. In the morning we have training!" he said, letting the younger nation go and took a hug from his own nation. "Go on now. I have things to do." He said. Gilbert took Roderich's hand so they could go to bed and left the leader alone. As the man sat there, all he could think about was what he could do to keep that little nation alive.

Roderich was silent as Gilbert took him back to his bedroom, thinking deeply. "What's wrong?" Gilbert asked as he grabbed an extra blanket for Roderich. They could share his bed. That wasn't a problem.

"Is he really going to find me someone new?" Roderich whispered.

"Of course he will! Why wouldn't he?" the Prussian asked as he jumped into bed and motioned for the other to join him. Roderich shrugged and quickly joined the albino in the bed, snuggling close to him. Gilbert smiled as he curled up next to Roderich and fell asleep.

The Prussian leader stood at the doorway for a moment or so and smiled. He hoped this friendship continued for centuries to come. They were good for each other. He just hoped he didn't mess this up with finding Roderich a new leader or messing something up with Gilbert. But what he didn't know was that his plan worked.


End file.
